valtonthenewholdfandomcom-20200214-history
Walid
Name: Walid Age: 30 Race: '''Redguard '''Gender: Male Height: 5'11 Birthsign: The Steed Class: Hunter/Craftsman Appearance Shorted braided hair going down the middle similar to a mohawk. Thick beard and mustache around his mouth. Dark brown eyes, his left bearing a scar from eyebrow to jaw from an altercation with guardsmen in Stros M'kai. Rather dark skin, even for a redguard. Muscular athletic build. Skills and known spells A skilled hunter and tracker. Knowledgeable in crafting light armors and clothes from leather, hide, and fur. Though an alchemist by no means, he has a fair understanding of wild plants and flora. Although he can swing an axe, he wouldn't exactly be considered a master of it. A good runner, he can mantain a good pace for days. Clothing / armor Most often wears simple furs, to stay warm and blend in with his prey while on the hunt. Primarily stitched together from wolf hide. Also wears leather bracers and has a set of leather armor and a steel shield incase the day comes where he may need it. Weapons A surprisingly well crafted wooden bow, with some personalized etchings done after construction. Aswell, he carries a steel axe and hunting knife. Miscellaneous items Small pouch for picking simple salve and wild growing food ingredients, and a water bladder. An Amulet of Talos he keeps hidden and holds very dear. Personality Although reasonably friendly, he is not very open about his past to most people. He has a secret or two to hide, and good reason to not let them get out. Loves tomatoes, tomato soup, and grilled leeks. Has a large dislike for the Aldmeri Dominion, a mistrust for guards, and isn't too fond of the Empire either. Loves the outdoors and everything about it, even sometimes staying in the forests for days whether there is hunting to be done or not. Major flaw His feelings regarding the death of his mentor can impair his judgement, and make an otherwise calm person sometimes brash and reckless. Very superstitious, and highly fearful of ghosts. Background Grew up on the streets of Stros M'kai until age 14 as a street urchin stealing and begging to get by. He was caught stealing a large bag of tomatoes, to which the guards took it upon themselves to punish him since he was nothing but a pest to them and began to beat him. In the struggle he managed to snag a hunting knife from one of their belts, killed a guard and disappeared into a nearby alley. Wanted for killing a guard Walid stowed away on a boat headed for Anvil, where he was taken in by a Nord hunter named Svogre who felt sorry for him and raised him as his own. Svogre taught him everything he knew about hunting and being an outdoorsmen. Even how to treat minor illnesses and injuries with wild plants. Svogre was also a proud Nord, one who hated the Aldmeri Dominion and would not give up worship of Talos just because someone decided it would be illegal. Unfortunately, the Thalmor eventually caught on and came for him with a few guards. Walid was just returning from a hunt by himself, and watched from a nearby hiding place as his adopted father lunged at the Thalmor agent directly and was put down by the guards he had brought with him. With no other choice and having heard many stories of Skyrim, Walid returned later, took every single valuable he could muster and headed straight for the northern province. Upon arrival in whiterun he heard tales of a new town in the Rift, with cheap houses and plentiful bounty just waiting to be hunted. Now here he is, waiting to begin his peaceful new life, and hoping it will last this time.